First and Last
by justsomeboy
Summary: Morpheus is dead. Desire's reaction to the occasion.


First and Last  
  
Attizzikah  
  
September 16, 2003  
  
Desire screamed.  
  
It screamed longly, and loudly, it's voice carrying through the threshold, masculine and feminine, it's small hands fisting in it's hair as it poured out it's despair. But it's sister, Despair, did not come. For, before Dream had died... Before Dream was gone, Desire had put away it's sigil - had closed off it's domain for a wish to be alone. It had always thought it would have another chance to see Dream. Always thought that it's older brother would live forever. That they had an eternity.  
  
Biting it's lip, Desire carefully placed it's sigil back, but did not call to it's sister. Instead it called Destiny, holding the book close to it as it sank to the floor, tears betraying tawny eyes as they fell.  
  
"Destiny, I st... Stand in my gallery and hold your sigil.... Would you speak with me?"  
  
Destiny's voice, cool and cut, came through the pages.  
  
"Desire. You wish to speak with me?"  
  
Desire nodded, wiping a hand across it's eyes.  
  
"I do, Brother. May I come through?"  
  
Strangely obedient to the rules, strangely placid for one so full of fire. Destiny nodded deeply, and let his sibling through.  
  
"Sister-Brother. What is it that brings you to me?"  
  
Desire took a look into the cowl that covered it's eldest brother's face, and collapsed to the ground. Destiny merely stood, reading the actions mere seconds before they happened, standing over his younger sister-brother, eyes not visible.  
  
"Why.... Why Dream? It's not right.... It's not fair!...Why..."  
  
Destiny carefully pulled his sibling up, to face his face, saying slowly,  
  
"Because it had to be done, Desire. I know this like Dream knew this. You do not give him the credit he deserves in knowing the consequences of his actions. He is not as foolish as you, Desire, he knows exactly what he did!"  
  
Destiny regretted speaking so harshly as Desire looked up into his face, afraid and wounded. His tears left glistening trails on china skin to pink lips, and the voice he spoke with was broken and like a child lost.  
  
"I... I don't understand...."  
  
"You said that once, to our brother Dream, Desire."  
  
Destiny said, letting Desire stand on it's own as it tried to re-gather it's shattered dignity.  
  
"You did not understand that we are nothing more than human's dolls. You did not understand this fact then, nor do you understand it now, and mayhap you never will."  
  
Destiny spoke soothingly.  
  
"If it would please you, go and speak with Daniel-"  
  
Desire screamed again.  
  
"I have no desire to speak to my brother's replacement! The... The mere child that caused him to be stolen from me!"  
  
The words echoed through Destiny's garden, and Destiny shook his head.  
  
"Then I have nothing more to tell you. Leave my garden, Desire, you are not wanted here."  
  
Desire swallowed another sob, leaving once again for it's threshold. Once it reached the huge citadel, it's home, it took the silver heart out of it's place in the gallery, and kissed it once, with a sweetly whispered,  
  
"Goodbye, my siblings."  
  
Before it smashed the delicate thing to the ground. The silver shattered like glass with the force of it's rage, and the pieces scattered along the gallery.   
  
Desire choked as it walked slowly to each sigil, kissing each gently before smashing the tool of communication to the floor, destroying them without so much as a second thought.   
  
Then finally, it came to Dream's.  
  
It gently lifted the helmet, cradling it to it's chest as it said softly,  
  
"Forever my first and last love, my brother."  
  
And the helmet too, was shattered.  
  
~  
  
Death walked in her home, yelping in shock as a sharp pain coursed through her heart. She immediately went to her gallery, and found Desire's sigil to be cracked in a thousand pieces. She instead, called Destiny.  
  
"Brother, I stand in my gallery and hold your sigil... Talk to me?"  
  
Destiny appeared, his hands shaking over the book page he was reading.  
  
"Death?"  
  
"Destiny, what's.... What's happened? It's like when Destruction..."  
  
Death's eyes went wide as she came to her own conclusion, and pulled away from Destiny, forcing herself into Desire's realm.  
  
"Sibling?!"  
  
She called among the lusty cries and the screams of pain, the torrential rain pouring over the body of the threshold like warm oil.  
  
"Sister-Brother!"  
  
She ran through the hallways, to the heart of the citadel, where she found a site she would not soon forget.  
  
Desire lay on it's side, curled around the splintered remains of the helmet that was once Dream's sigil. Death held her breath as she walked to the body, and turned her brother over.  
  
Never before had she felt so much pain at a death... less Dream's.  
  
Desire's heart, torn from it's body, lay on it's floor, it's fingers wet with sticky, still-warm blood as it clutched the pieces of the helmet, eyes open, last words on it's lips.  
  
Death cried as she heard them, whispered on the lustful wind.  
  
"Forever my first and last love, my brother."  
  
eh...... i'm not sure i like this. it's a little melodramatic for me. but it sure is angsty ^^ **cheers**. be aware that i've read three of the ten sandman chronicles, 1, 2 and 9 ( stupid library... can't have all of one series, no, it has to have thirty books from about 26 different comics **aggravation**) so this is probably inaccurate. but hey, it was worth the read, right?  
  
review, por favor? 


End file.
